Rouge et Brun
by lovely-singularity
Summary: Have you ever felt like throwing yourself in the water to just forget anything? To just drown into it to be forgotten? - Rogue/Lucy
1. Prologue

**Hello Fairy Tail fandom. This will be my first Rolu fanfic. This story suddenly came up in me, and I wanted to write it out. Kinda got inspired thanks to 'De Gelukkige Huisvrouw' (The Happy Housewife) by Heleen van Royen. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The sky is filled with stars, the moon being their company. If one were to describe it, beautiful would be an understatement. Gorgeous, otherworldly, and words like that fitted it more. Too bad it will be the last time Lucy Heartfilia will see such a lovely sight. After all, she didn't feel like being her anymore, let alone somewhere in Earthland. She was sick and tired of this world already thanks to the death of her beloved mother, but her being recently kicked out of the guild for something she didn't do (apparently, the new girl blamed all the things happening on her, and everyone somehow seemed to believe her) was the last damn straw for her. She walked away, casting the symbol of Fairy Tail of her right hand. "I hate you!" Those were the last words she said before leaving the guild in sorrow, hatred. Soon after her feelings became numb. That's why she's in front of a lake right now.

She takes a step into the water, spreading her arms like she is accepting death's hug. Each step becomes more difficult to do so, and it took her a few seconds to be halfway. It didn't help that the water is cold. _Come on Lucy, go through it,_ she thought. _Don't stop. _And then she dives into the water, hoping that she will be in the afterlife soon. Her hope vanishes when someone grabs her aggressively by the shoulders. "Heartfilia!" The voice is harsh, but has a tint of worry in it. She looks up, to see red, reptile-like eyes.

.

.

.

"C-cheney?!"

* * *

**I will end it here, since I thought it will make a nice cliffhanger. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! This won't be updated every day, but more like three times a week. I hate seeing a fanfic being ignored, so that's why I'll do this. R&R**


	2. Change of Directions

**Second chapter is here uwu. If you wish to talk to me when I'm not here, go to the Tumblr blog La-singularite. I'm there almost 24/7 or my other blog dark-x-blue. Now anyway, may you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"C-cheney?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide open out of surprise. She didn't expect the male to be here and save her, considering Sabertooth is enemies with Fairy Tail, nor being here. Rogue drags her away from the water to the mainland. Then he grips her shoulder once again , but this time tighter, which made her winch. "What were you tring to do?" he asked. Before she could answer, he continued: "Don't you know people will miss you Heartfilia? Suicide is stupid. appriciate your life, because you can only live it once-" He stopped when she saw that she started to cry. "Heartfilia?" he repeats, this time with more worry. He barely knows who the woman is, beside the fact that she's the partner of Natsu Dragneel.

"Shut up," the blond said. "Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She wringled herself out of his grip. "What bullshit are you talking about?! No one cares about me! Why the fuck would you think anyone did?!" She takes a deep breath. "I got left behind, beaten to the damn pulp by my own, no, former family for something which I didn't do!" Lucy sobs. "So please shut up." She sacks on the ground, putting her hands in the palm of her hands.

Rogue sighs, and kneels on the ground. the dragons slayer puts a hand on her shoulder in a gentle way. He looks Lucy in the eyes. "Come with me..." Lucy's mouth fell almost on the ground. "E-excuse me? Why would I?" she asked. Rogue almost wanted to roll his eyes.

"I will make you stronger so you can take revenge," he says. The black-haired male stretches out his hands. "So come with me. At Sabertooth, we will make you stronger." His eyes are serious, and his red eyes showed no sign of him joking around.

Normally, she would deny this offer. The thought of taking revenge is horrible in her eyes. On the other side, becoming stronger would be very nice. At least she wouldn't have to depend on others anymore. "Alright, but I'm only coming with you to become stronger." She had choosen the second option, and let herself be guided to the building of Sabertooth. One would notice she hadn't had her keys with her. They were in somewhere else, but where?

Footsteps could be heard, and the vague shadow of a male could be seen. "Lucy!" a voice shouted, but it was too late. She's gone, away with the shadow dragon slayer. The other came too late.

* * *

**Meanwhile earlier that day in Fairy Tail guild.**

* * *

A girl giggled happily, being amused at the joke the ice-make mage Gray made. Today was another typical day in Fairy Tail. The sun shined bright, making the urge to fight stronger (that happened early). Mirajane smilled, and cleaned some moks. Cana had a drinking contest with Macoa. Someone pointed the fact that Gray stripped, which made him shout in a girly way. It all stopped when Erza came walking in, an angry expression on her face. "What happened to Lucy?" The girl, who's name is Asmodia, looks calmly at Erza. "She wrecked the whole guild up, and gave me all the blame. So we chased her away from the guild and beat her up till the pulp." Erza didn't believe her for a second. "When did that happen?" The girl came quick with her reply: "Three weeks ago on Monday night." Het tone was lofty as she said it, like she was talking about the weather.

A blade suddenly was pointed at Asmodia's neck. "Lucy was on that Monday with me out shopping and stayed then with me for a sleep-over. how could she possibly have sneaked out of my house without me noticing?" she asked. Asmodia giggled nervously. "Maybe you're not that-" The blade comes closer to her, and demon horns appears on Erza's head. "Don't lie to me! You gave her all the blame of something you did, didn't you?" she roared. all the guild members are staring in shock, realizing that they have believed a new guild member over their beloved celestial mage.

Gray, who was beside Asmodia the whole time, asked Erza the following: "Why do you ask where she is? don't tell me she-" Erza showed Lucy's keys. "She's dead. I couldn't find her anywhere, and Lucy would never leave them behind. Do you see what you've done?! You killed someone from the inside first, and now she's completely dead! And why in Mavis' name didn't you check whether she did it or not?!" all the guild members but Asmodia looks down, feeling guilty for doing it.

Natsu comes walking into the guild, a happy expression on his face. He doesn't notice the gloomy aura of the guild members and all but the one of Erza. "Yo, Erza, why so gloomy-!" The glare of the swordswoman made him stop talking instantly. Then it softens when she shows him Lucy's keys. "Why do you have Lucy's keys?" he asked. Erza sighed.

"I found them on the way back her in a forest, near a huge river," she said, answering his question. It took a few minutes for him to realize what she meant with it. "But Lucy would never-"

"That's the point," Erza uttered, cutting of the salmon-haired male. "She didn't do it willingly. She is... killed." And Erza could see the exact moment Natsu's heart broke. "N-no way," he says with pure disbelieve. "Why? WHY?!" he roared. "Who did this to her?!"

"We don't know, Natsu. We do know the guild members drove Lcuy away without a good reason." all the guild members gasped. "M-master?!" The small old man stood on the stairs to the second floor with a solemn expression. "She got blamed for something she didn't do. Now we'll never see her again."


End file.
